The Last One
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with Harry Potter, problem, he's dating Ginny Weasly. What happens when the boy who lived is falling apart and Hermione is the best one to comfort him after the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the things in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger always swore to one thing.

Never fall in love with Harry Potter.

She was the type of girl who disliked the cliché of the girl falling for the hero in any of her novels. Yet here she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room re-reading the same paragraph repeatedly because of the boy sitting on the couch infront of her.

One Problem, he is dating Ginny Weasly.

After the big battle, the trio had returned to Hogwarts for the year they had missed while on the run. Now they were in the same year as Ron's sister and preparing for their future. Unfortunately, this also allowed Hermione's feelings for the-boy-who-lived after all the time they had spent together.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Hermione's book flew from her hand at the angry shout; she barely kept from yelping out loud. She stared as her best friend cast a silencio spell over the howler and silently threw his arms in the air and pointed towards the direction of the girl's dormitories. Hermione rolled her eyes in response; she didn't understand why Ginny had to send him a howler when she was just in the next room either. She knew the two had been fighting earlier that day, but she did not think the girl would send The-Boy-Who-Lived a howler! Harry twirled a finger beside his had and rolled his own eyes, causing Hermione's laughter to erupt.

Harry closed his textbook, still laughing himself as the howler ripped itself into pieces. "Please make sure she had not thrown herself from the girl's dorm window." He said as he headed for his own dorm.

Hermione watched him go, gulping down the lump in her throat, then climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm; she was greeted by the sight of said girl modeling a short skirt infront of the mirror.

"You see if Harry got a red letter?" Ginny asked, grinning at her reflection.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders while she changed into her sleeping T-shirt, content on keeping her time with Harry secret.

"Teach him to talk to me like that." She huffed then threw herself on her bed.

Ginny just didn't understand Harry's humor like she had learned to growing up with him.

Hermione rolled on to her own bed and drowned out the other girl's chatter as she thought about Friday. There was to be a Quidditch match, the trio savored them because it would be their last at Hogwarts. Ginny had "graciously", as she put it, allowed Harry to reclaim his seeker title and had appointed herself as Harry's head cheerleader.

"To bad you and Ron didn't work out Mione, we could have cheered together." Ginny smirked from across the room when the girls own conversation also turned to the upcoming game.

Hermione wondered if the Weasley girl had began to catch on to her feelings.

"Yes well, Luna seems to be a much better match for him." Hermione answered lightly. They both had thought the war had finally brought them together, however, it had not forged any real feelings between them. Her and Ron had ended it quietly and the red head had soon found himself entranced with Luna Lovegood.

The other girl's giggled and Hermione switched the lights off, ready for sleep. She wished she could go back to the lobby where her and Harry had been relaxing. They had always been comfortable around each other and she was not sure when those feelings of friendship had changed. But the boy had really laughed tonight, and smiled, something she had not seen in a while because of the fights him and Ginny were having.

Suddenly Hermione awoke as she felt the old DA coin warm against her neck. She had not even realized she had fallen asleep, but she got out of bed automatically and tiptoed to the window. Hermione quietly opened it and thrust her feet out the window seal. Harry Potter floated on his broom below her and held a hand out for her, then silently flew them to the roof of the school.

Harry had first began "kidnapping" Hermione a few weeks after they retunred to Hogwarts. At night Harry began to be plagued by nightmares and would always come to Hermione. It began as a breakfast thing, until Hermione realized how much sleep the boy was losing, however, the lobby had a 10 pm curfew. One night Harry came to Hermione asking about how she still felt about flying, then the coin came along so she could meet as soon as the nightmare occurred without waking the dorm or more importantly Ginny.

They would sit under the stars and each for their lost loved ones. Sometimes Harry would see the Dark Lord's return, his friends death again, or himself following in those footsteps. Hermione would try her best to comfort him, sometimes till dawn. The visits had steadily began to decrease from talking to only going out for an hour just to gaze at the night sky and speak of pleasant times. Today, Harry's anxiety had finally got to him.

"I'm already an Aroura Mione. While its yet to be recorded, everyone expects it to happen, expect me to fight the dark for eternity!" The boy buried his fingers in his hair, staring wide eyed at nothing but the profession he envisioned, " I don't know if I can do it, how may more faces will I have to see at night? How much sacrifice do they want from me?"

Hermione took a deep breath, she knew it was true, however, did not agree with the masses. It would destroy him, he had been pushed since childhood to vanquish evil and now had the mental scars to prove it. "Harry, what in this whole world makes you happy?"

"Hogwarts." He said without hesitation, as expected. This was the home that had sparred him years without his aunt and uncle and had given him a life.

"Then work here Harry, as a DA teacher. Since you were young you have been fighting against it, a natural, why not teach a new generation to do it? It's not fair that the wizarding world left it to a mere child to save them, they should have fought a long time ago. You can teach a new era how to protect themselves, how to stand up for the rights, combine our muggle world with theirs."

Harry stared at her now, seemingly flabbergasted, "I- I have never thought of that." Suddenly the boy laughed and grabbed Hermione's shoulders, "I think I will! Screw their plan! Its my turn to decide what I need to do."

Hermione laughed with him, glad that she had made him smile once again.

The next day Harry and Ginny once again butted heads when she did not get the apology she thought the howler would encourage. Hermione had slipped out of the dining room and visited to the library to avoid heir quarrel, now loaded with an arm full of books, she stirred herself back to the Gryffindor tower.

Until the book decided to fly away.

"Oh! Sorry Herms! You ok?" Harry asked as he bent to pick up the folloen books.

"I'm fine. First you don't allow me sleep now you attack me. What has got into Mr. Potter?" Hermione giggled and also joined him on the floor.

Harry gave a dry laugh, obviously having just escaped Ginny and his fight, and Hermione peaked a look at him. He looked up and she dropped her gaze back to the floor, feeling the heat rise to her face. Suddenly Hermione felt the slightest brush into her hair, sometimes touch calmed Harry so it di not surprise her. This time, however, Harry suddenly pulled the girl to him, one hand behind her head and the other gripping her left arm, and crashed their lips together.

Hermione froze, shocked, her cheeks lighting to a whole new shade of red. Harry kissed her roughly, inhaling her scent as if he needed it. She vaguely wondered if she was dreaming.

Slowly, after what felt like a blissful eternity to Hermione, Harry drew away from the girl and loosened his grip. He only moved far enough so that their lips were not touching. He opened his eyes slightly and the two peered at one another for a moment, only hearing each other's breathing.

"Shit." Harry whispered.

Hermione wondered if it was because he had kissed her without permission or the fact that he already had a girlfriend. Before she could ask, however, Harry pulled her back to kiss her once more. This time Hermione kissed him with just as much fever.

She could feel him begin to smile under her lips and her own answering in kind. Soone they were both laughing and trying to give smaller kisses between each fit of laughter.

Both trying to figure out why it took so long.

**My own take on a song fic, I really dislike reading ones that have the lyrics in it XD The song is "You belong with me" by Taylor swift, anyone catch on, it follows the songs layout. I also tried to write the story like the mind of a recovery soldier, maybe it worked, maybe not, tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was approaching 7:00 pm in the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Hermione sat across from each other finishing homework.

Their relationship was only a few weeks old and they had decided to keep it secret, even from Harry's current girlfriend Ginny. From the war the teens had learned how something seemingly good could turn bad quickly, so why end what could potentially be Harry's real love? Hermione debated if this decision was also based on Harry's lack of understanding when dealing with love; he had grown-up with no affection and had never been around a working relationship.

She peaked a look at him over her Transfiguration book; he was sprawled out on the long couch. As if sensing her stare, Harry's eyes glanced back into hers, a small smile graced his lips and he winked at her.

"Look what you've done Mione, you've made Harry just as bad as you!" Ron laughed as he abandoned his chess pieces, "I'm turnin' in."

The red head kissed the top of Hermione's bushy hair and squeezed Harry's shoulder, a habit that had developed while on the run, leaving the two alone.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Harry grin wickedly and drop his book. He turned the radio sitting on the table to a louder volume, even though he could have just used a silencio spell, and stared at the girl across from him.

Hermione suppressed the grin trying to play with her lips, pretending to be very interested with the book in her hands.

"You know you can't resist." Harry smirked.

The girl began to hum to the music and kept her eyes directed at the book only.

"Now you're just being mean." Harry laughed then got up from his seat and made his way toward her.

Before he could reach her, however, the song on the radio changed and caused Harry to stop. Hermione put her book down and gave the boy a curious look as his smile widened.

"Remember this song?"

Hermione turned her attention to the radio and heard Nick Cave singing "O'Children". Harry reached a hand out towards her and she allowed herself to be pulled from the chair. Harry spun her under his arm then pulled her close, rocking them gently in a circle.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and recalled the first time she had heard this song. It was the first time Hermione had realized Ron would never really pick her first, he had abandoned her and Harry during a war. It was also the first time she was comforted by the thought of Harry never leaving her alone, just as she had not during their 4th year at Hogwarts. That was the moment Hermione's heart chose Harry Potter; she had just not realized it yet.

The girl moved her head to Harry's chest, while he was one of the shortest guy's because of his years with the Dursley's, he was still taller the her. Harry moved his hands to her lower back and swayed them till the song ended. Hermione yelped as Harry suddenly grabbed the girl bridle style and crashed them into the couch.

Harry!" she swatted him as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her trapped on his lap.

"You brought this on yourself when you ignored me." Harry smirked as he captured her lips.

"Everyone is going to return soon, Harry."

"No their not, if you hear knocking just ignore it." The boy joked and continued to shower her with kisses.

The trio did not attend the feast this year; Harry had never enjoyed it so they remained in the common room to allow Harry to mourn the parents he lost 18 years ago. Today was not just the day Voldamort was first defeated, but also the day the Potter's sacrificed their lives for their son. Even Ron's girlfriend, Luna, had ate with them; she had not allowed the event to be a sad one, but a thanks and commemorative for Harry's life. The group had spent the evening happily in each other's company until Luna retired to her own common room.

"Hey," Hermione said as she took Harry's cheeks into her hands to stop his snogging, "I have a surprise for you. Go get your broom."

Harry looked at her puzzled, but resisted kissing her again and untangled himself from her to do as he was told.

Hermione ran to her room to retrieve the item she had been saving since summer and opened her window, grabbing a coat for the October air. Harry glided under the window, like he did most nights.

"What's this all about?" the boy asked as they clambered onto the roof to their familiar spot.

Hermione sat down at the ledge, swinging her feet in the open air, and indicated for Harry to do the same. She handed him the item and smiled at him expectantly.

"Sparklers?" Harry said examining the firework questionably.

"Yeah," Hermione's grin widened as she pulled out her lighter, "For your parents. I thought you would like them instead of candles, I'm sure your Father would."

Harry's smile beamed at her as he kissed her fondly and lit his sparkler as well as hers.

The two gazed at the heavens as they thought of what this day had caused, the losses they had suffered, and the wonders they had gained.

**So what was initially going to just be a songfic one-shot has now became a short story because of the nice reviews I got. XD I already know what I want the next one to be and how I will end it. If anyone has a suggestion and I thin kit coincides with the theme, I would love to hear em and maybe make into a chapter itself. Review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione tiptoed through the halls of the Black Manor searching for the owner of the shirt she now wore.

The two had decided to spend Christmas together in Sirius old home, escaping the wizarding world and Harry's girlfriend. Hermione smiled as she passed a window and spotted the grounds covered in snow, tomorrow she would see if she could coax her champagne into a snowball fight.

"Harry?" she called quietly as she entered the room she already knew he was in: Sirius bedroom.

Harry Potter sat on the edge of the huge bed, staring blankly at a picture frame. Hermione crept quietly to his side, knowing the delicate situation she was approaching.

The photograph contained Sirius during his days at Hogwarts, surrounded by his familiar friends. Hermione's eyes roamed over Harry's father, comparing him with the man beside her. They had the same messy black hair and now rectangular glasses, however, Harry did not share the same mischievous light in his father's eyes and his cheek bones curved his face to be slightly rounder. Like his eyes, Hermione suspected Harry's jaw line had come from his mother; unfortunately, she had not seen many pictures of the woman.

"I need to see him." Harry whispered.

"Who?" fear gripped the girl as her eyes flashed to Sirius, afraid this place had destroyed Harry's progress.

"Teddy…"

Realization dawned as she noticed Harry's finger lingering on Remus's smiling face, not Sirius's.

Harry was Teddy Lupin's godfather, a topic the two had avoided speaking of. Greif had kept the boy from seeing his godson and Hermione had slowing introduced the child back into normal conversation. Teddy's grandmother had lost it after the death of her daughter and while the grandfather worked hard to take care of both in his household Hermione knew the time was fast approaching when the man would deliver Teddy to Harry's door after graduation.

Hermione smiled, "We can go tomorrow, a Christmas visit. We still have his presents…"

The girl took the picture frame from Harry's hand and peered at the other aligning the dresser.

Many were of Sirius with his fellow Marauders, a couple showing James Potter seeming to stumble over his own words as he spoke to Lily Evans (the others laughing behind a wall as they took the picture), one was of Harry and Sirius.

"Ugh" Harry suddenly said.

Hermione followed his gaze; she had noticed many photos only containing Sirius and Remus, usually laughing or Remus scolding the other man as he tried to escape the camera; however, one seemed to have been taken in a closet (a handle of a mop or broom behind the men). Sirius had one arm slung over the werewolf's shoulder, the other holding out the camera, and Remus was smiling shyly as the larger man leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Oh, um, I'm sure Tonks knew." Hermione giggled.

Harry peered up at her, then around the room with the same serious look on his face, "You know Snape left his manor and name to me."

Hermione sucked in air, shocked.

"Hn. Draco and I both received half of the fortune. Now I have two manors and the land where my parents home once stood. What am I to do Mione?" the boys gaze drifted back to brown ones, seeking answers within them.

"Hmmm. Harry James Potter-Black-Snape, sounds important." Hermione smiled at the puzzled boy "It seems like a God sent to me Harry."

Harry looked at her confused, "How? I don't even know what to do with all of this!"

"Well look at it this way, you now have three homes to choose from to raise Teddy in, enough money to travel and see the wizarding world before you begin teaching. Harry you have given 17 years to the world, now you can enjoy yourself."

Harry chuckled softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you think they'd like that, my namesakes?"

"To make it up to them you could always give your children each a different surname, not allowing their legacy to die." Hermione suggested, hoping to finally cheer up the-boy-who-lived.

Harry froze, calculating each word, then reached for the girl. He sighed as he buried his face into her stomach, "I want you pregnant Mione, will you do that for me?"

The girls eyes widened, embarrassed, but as Harry's own eyes flew open, realizing what he had just said, she smiled and ran one hand threw the man's hair.

"Maybe someday." They both burst into laughter and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to break up with Ginny when we return to school."

Hermione felt herself shiver, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Instead she lifted Harry's chin and kissed him softly.

"Let's go back to bed."


End file.
